


Double The Heroes

by JacoMoss81



Series: Ladynoir's Rise [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, There are 2 Ladybug/Marinettes and 2 Cat Noir/Adrien, There will be a sequel and Prequel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: To stop Hawkmoth from winning Ladybug and Cat Noir go back in time to ask their younger selfs to help them. Which means that their identity's will be revealed.





	1. Prologue

"Marinette catch" Adrien said as he pulled Ladybug's earrings off Hawk Moth and thew them to Marinette, she catches them and puts them on. Tikki comes out and gives Marinette a hug "Tikki Spots on" 

Adrien then got his ring of Hawk Moth forcing him to turn back into Gabriel Agreste, Adrien turned back into Cat Noir, he run to Ladybug having a loving hug and kiss between them. They turned around to see Nooroo trying to get out of Gabriel hand "L-Let me go" Nooroo was in tears, Gabriel pick him up by his back, got out a little metal poll and slap him right across the face leaving a bright red mark over his face. Ladybug and Cat Noir were shocked at what was being played in front of them "Nooroo Dark Wings Rise" "NO please Ladybug, Cat Noir Save Me" but it was too late Nooroo went into the Brooch and Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth again. Ladybug took hold of Cat hand she kiss it then using her yoyo took his staff and her yo-yo to hit Hawk Moth right in the face, he fell down Ladybug and Cat Noir then run outside to a bench overlooking the Seine, they saw Paris in ruins, with Hawk Moth Akumatizing everyone in Europe Both Ladybug and Cat Noir knew that Luckly Charm would not work this time. 

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir, she put her hand on his "I Have an Idea" Cat Noir looks at her Ladybug Stands up "THROWBACK WIZZ TIME" "Throwback wizz time"? Just then a phone comes out Ladybug put some numbers into the phone and took Cat's Hand "My Lady what are you doing"? "Your see" Just then lots of bright lights start to go over them and in a flash they were gone. 

A few moments later they saw that they were in Paris but it look like that everything was fine Ladybug then sat back down, Cat Noir sat next to her "Did we go back in time" "Yes we did" she handed over the phone to Cat Noir who look at the date "OCTOBER 6th 2016" Cat Noir was shocked it was 2017 for them "You do know that our younger selfs have not told each other yet" "Yes I do, but we need them,I need you do go to your house pick yourself up and come to my place I've meet you their" Cat Noir and Ladybug have a quick kiss before leaving to meet their younger selfs. 

A/N: This will be a huge story with Time Travel, Romance and Action. 

Next Chapter: Adrien meets his older self.


	2. Meeting Younger Self (Adrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir goes to his home to get his younger self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up because there are going to be 2 version of both Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir in this story to make it easer Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Cat Noir from the future will have a "2" next to them and the younger ones will have a "1" next to them this will happen if 2 of the same characters are in the same scene. The same can be said for Tikki and Plagg

Cat Noir jumped across Paris roof tops to his own house. He looked and saw people just walking around going about their normal days, Cat Noir smiled but he had to get back to the mission soon he found himself on The Agreste Mansion Roof wear he heard his younger self and Nathalie talking about his schedule. He sat on the roof thinking of his first date with Marinette. 

***FLASHBACK***

Adrien took hold of Marinette's hand as they made their way to the top of The Eiffel Tower. Marinette grasp as her Boyfriend show her a table with a full cook meal overlooking Paris from the top of The Eiffer Tower. Marinette gave a passionate Kiss to Adrien "I Love You" "I Love You Too Mari" The rest of the date was a wonderful night full of love and laughs. 

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Cat Noir laughed to himself as he through of those best times with Marinette he also heard Nooroo crying in Hawk Moth lair "Don't worry Nooroo your be free soon" just then he heard Nathalie leave Adrien 1 room, Adrien 1 went into the bathroom and Cat Noir 2 went into Adrien 1 room waiting for his younger self to come out of the bathroom. 

A few minutes later Adrien 1 came out with a shock look on his face "Stay back Copycat" Cat Noir 2 walked towards Adrien 1 who walked back to the window "Adrien I'm on your side I'm going to reveal myself ok" Adrien 1 nodded as he did not know what to say, he watch as Cat Noir 2 became Adrien Agreste 2 "Hi" Adrien 2 wave at his younger self, Adrien 1 fainted. Adrien 2 picked up his younger self and lay him on his bed he then waited to him to wake up but seeing how he was on a time limit he went to the fridge got out a piece of Camembert and went to his younger self and put it up to his nose at that moment Adrien 1 woke up and saw Adrien 2 and two Plaggs "Ha, Ha very funny" Plagg 1 ate the Camembert "So can you tell me why there is another version of me and Plagg in my room?" Adrien 2 and Plagg 2 looked at each other and nodded to each other "You and Plagg need to sit down" Plagg 1 sat on Adrien 1 shoulder. 

"Me and Plagg are from the future, in the future Hawk Moth wins, gets mine and Ladybug's Miraculous and turns Europe into his empire. We do get Plagg and Tikki back but by then the dammed can not be undone" "So you know who Ladybug is" "If is mean being Naked in her bed with her then yes" Plagg 2 said 

Adrien 1 eyes shot up, "Me and Ladybug had sex" "Yes and it was amazing" 

Plagg 1 could only listen in shock but he wanted to know who was his arch emery had had his friend hostage. 

"So who is Ladybug? And do you know who Hawk Moth is?" Adrien 1 asked "Ladybug is Marinette" Adrien 1 could not believe it the love of his life was also his crush "And Hawk Moth is Father" Adrien and Plagg 1 looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces Adrien was shocked that his own Father was his arch emery and Plagg was shocked that he had Nooroo against his will and wanted to use him and Tikki for pure evil. 

"We need to go to Marinette's" Adrien 1 said "But what are we going to do about Father?" "Don't worry everything is going to be OK".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adrien and Plagg now know about Ladybug and Hawk Moth Identity. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Marinette and Alya meet Ladybug.


	3. Meeting Younger Self (Marinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug meets the younger self of Marinette and Alya

The Bakery door opened and Marinette 1 and Alya came in, Marinette 1 gave her dad a quick kiss before going up starts, the two girls were talking until Ladybug 2 came into Marinette's 1 room via the skylight door. 

Marinette 1 looked like she has seen a ghost while Alya was over the moon that her idol was in her best friends bedroom but why was she here was Marinette in danger?. 

Marinette 1 spoke first "Is there a reason why you are visiting?... Not to sound rude", " Spots Off" Ladybug 2 change back into Marinette 2 leaving Alya very shocked she looks at Marinette 1 "Say Marinette care to explain" Alya had a smirk on her face "I-I But H-How Are You Doing This?" Marinette 1 was sweating very fast, Marinette 2 put her hand on her younger self "It's going to be ok... I'm you from the future and I need your help in changing the future". 

Marinette 1 and Alya sat next to each other on the sofa while Marinette 2 got a chair and sat in front of them. 

"In 9 months time Hawk Moth will get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous and in the 3 days he has them he take over the whole of Europe... We do get Tikki and Plagg back but by then it too late which is why me and Cat Noir had gone back in time to stop Hawk Moth once and for all. Cat Noir will be joined by his younger self here soon". 

"But that means Cat Noir knows who I am he hate me" Marinette 1 puts her head down while Alya and Tikki 1 comfort her "No, No" Marinette 2 nodded her head "He loves you and take it from me, he is amazing in the bedroom" Marinette 1 brain shuts down at that moment as Alya started to laugh "You and Cat Noir had Sex" Alya said with tears in her eyes from laughing "Actually truth be told you had Sex with Adrien Agreste" Marinette 1 had a shocked face while Alya had a happy face "See girl I told you that you and Adrien would get together Marinette... Marinette?... She's pass out". 

Alya took hold of Marinette 2 hand and took her to a corner of the room "So what was my reaction to me finding out that my best friend is Ladybug?", "Ah truth be told this is the first time" Alya made a "O" face "We did not have time seeing how me and Adrien have only been dating for a week and we wanted to keep it a secret before telling everyone, but on the day we plan on telling everyone Hawk Moth got our Miraculous and now you were Lady Wifi by" "Wait I got Akumatized again"? "Every one me and Cat Noir had ever fight got Akumatized" Alya then notice a little mark on Marinette 2 chest "Girl whats that?" Marinette lifted up her top Alya grasp when she was a badly burn mark on her "After Hawk Moth got our Miraculous he torture us Adrien beg Hawk Moth not to harm me but he didn't listen Adrien cried more then he has ever done in his life so much so that blood started to come out of his tears" Alya just looked at Marinette 2 with tears going down her face she gave a loving hug "Your win the battle I promise". 

"Bugaboo" Marinette 2 and Alya turned to see 2 Cat Noir's right in front of them then change into 2 Adrien Agreste. Marinette 2 and Adrien 2 gave a passionate Kiss on the lips, Marinette 1 woke up and saw Adrien 1 right in front of her while future Marinette 2 and Adrien 2 were Kissing "So this is not how I through I would find out I mean the love of my life is also the girl who I have a crush on-" "Wait you have a crush on me" "Well yeah" Adrien 1 rubbing his hand on the back of his head "You made me feel like a real person and not a famous model" Marinette 1 did not notice that her crush's hand was on hers Marinette looked into his bright green eyes they were getting closer and closer their lips were just inches from each other and then they connected. The two teens were full on kissing Adrien got on top of Marinette lap "AAHHH SWEET" the two blushing teens look to see Alya and their future selfs all happy. "So whats the plan about Hawk Moth?" Marinette 1 asked "We take him out" Adrien 1 and 2 said, Marinette 1 looked at Adrien 2 "Do you know who Hawk Moth is?", "Yes I do", "Then who is it?", "Gabriel Agreste".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Identity's revealed, now it time for battle.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Gang plans taking down Hawk Moth.


	4. Setting It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes plan their attack on Hawk Moth

The Room was quiet and for good reason it was confirmed that Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste Marinette 1 spoke first.

"So are you sure? And how did you find out"? "We here caught by Lila and brought to Hawk Moth's lair where he revealed himself to be Gabriel Agreste, me and Ladybug were shocked but even when he discovered that he was going up against his own son he still put both of us through hell"

"Gabriel Agreste will not get our Miraculous because he is going to go up against the 4 of us" Marinette 1 put out her hand, Marinette 2 put out hers and Adrien 1 and 2 did the same "TEAM MIRACULOUS" they said. 

Alya came up to them "So do you 4 have a plan for defeating Hawk Moth?" 30 minutes of talking later they had work out a plan of winning against Hawk Moth. Adrien 2 looks at his future self "It's this the only way? I mean let Gabriel kill both Paris famous hero's" "Yes it is" Marinette 1 then through where would their future self's stay "So where are you going to stay here tonight seeing I don't think how there is enough room here" "It's ok we will be staying at the Le Grand Paris as Ladybug and Cat Noir" Marinette 2 said, Adrien 1 then went up to Marinette 1 "Ah My Lady can I stay here tonight seeing how I don't want to go home to my Supervillain Dad" "Of course you can kitty". 

FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPER MARINETTE/LADYBUG 2 AND ADRIEN/CAT NOIR 2 WILL BE KNOW AS MARINETTE/LADYBUG AND ADRIEN/CATNOIR.

***Le Grand Paris***

Ladybug and Cat Noir came through the front door where André was talking to Chloe they turn to see Paris Famous hero's "Ladybug, Cat Noir what seems to be the matter?" "It's nothing to worry about Mr Major" Cat Noir said as he put his arm around Ladybug shoulders "Just us would like a room for the night to stay in and in about 15 minutes we want to talk to the press" Chloe took a key and handed it to Ladybug "I will show you to your room" they followed Chloe. 

Chloe show them their room "So are you two dating?" Ladybug looks at Cat Noir and turn to face Chloe "Yes we are and a quick heads up this room might get a bit loud tonight" Chloe left.

Outside there was a huge crowd of reporters waiting to see what big announcement Ladybug and Cat Noir had and soon enough they came out holding Hands. Ladybug then went up to the camera's "People of Paris today we are here to tell you that me and Cat Noir are dating" the audience goes crazy "But that his not the real reason why you are here, the real reason is that as many of you know this great city is under attack almost every day form Hawk Moth and his Akuma's turning people who fell anger, frustration, jealousy, disappointment, humiliation or sadness to turn them into a supervillian to get my and Cat Noir Miraculous so that Hawk Moth can rule the world but no more, no more people will be Akumatized because HAWK MOTH I know you are watching this Tomorrow 9am outside Collège Françoise Dupont Me and Cat Noir will be waiting to fight you because this ends with you Behind Bars or in a Body Bag" Ladybug and Cat Noir go back into the Hotel as behind them everyone was taking photos. 

"Well there you have it Tomorrow Ladybug and Cat Noir will go up against Hawk Moth and we will give you LIVE updates right here on TVi this is Nadja Chamack for TVi News back to you in the studio" 

***Gabriel's Office***

Gabriel saw the news report and smiled to him self "Oh Ladybug I will be here and you will be dead" 

***Le Grand Paris***

Night Time in Paris and Marinette and Adrien were laying in bed naked "We better not lose My Lady" "We won't Kitty" Marinette rest on Adrien chest "Beside we have more power then him".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Ladybug/Cat Noir vs Hawk Moth, Who will win?
> 
> Next Chapter: The Final Battle.


	5. Battle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir take on Hawk Moth. Who will win?

It was the day of the battle, the area around Collège Françoise Dupont was close off for safety reason's. There was no one there expect for a number of police officers, reporters and Ladybug and Cat Noir 2 all waiting for Hawk Moth to show up.

There was also a small lorry outside Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie but it's not a normal lorry it's one of those ones used by Police Officers and inside it there are computers showing a number of live cameras giving a good view of outside, Marinette and Adrien 1 are inside waiting for the right time to come out.

Ladybug and Cat Noir 2 sat at the bottom of the starts holding hands waiting for their greatest emery to show up. Then there he was right in front of them holding his cane with a wicked smile on his face, Ladybug and Cat Noir 2 sat up, Hawk Moth pointed his cane in front of his most hated beanings "Ladybug, Cat Noir I'm guessing that you want to give me your Miraculous" Hawk Moth said as he handed out his hand "It's the other way around as you are going to give us your Miraculous, then Nooroo will be free from your evil doing and a lot more happier, plus the world will be safer without you there destroying mine and Cat Noir's friends" Ladybug 2 said 

"You Know about Nooroo?" Hawk Moth said "Yes" said Cat Noir 2 "And if you knew him as well as you think you do then you will know how much he hates being in your command, he keep's telling you that Miraculous are to be used for good but you have so much hated inside of you that you love making him suffer plus the people of Paris and most importantly your son Adrien Agreste". 

Hawk Moth changes back into Gabriel Agreste there are a lot of grasp from the audience with everyone in Paris watching this quite shock to see that Paris arch emery was the number one fashion designer in the world, inside the lorry Marinette and Adrien 1 were shocked as they saw their number one emery in the flesh who was Adrien's dad. 

The Bakery door open and out came Tom and Sabine they heard that Ladybug and Cat Noir was having their final battle with Hawk Moth but there was a lorry in the way of them seeing what was going on, just then the door to the lorry opened and Marinette 1 came out "Get in" she tells her parents then come in and see their daughter with Adrien 1 and Alya as well as two small Rat-Bug things "A -ah Marinette darling what's those?" Sabine says as she points at Tikki and Plagg 

Adrien 1 gets two chairs "You two need to sit down" Tom and Sabine sit down "Marinette" said Tom "Is there something your not telling us"? 

"I'm Ladybug and Adrien is Cat Noir, Tikki and Plagg are our Kwami's that give us the power's to make us into Ladybug and Cat Noir, the ones you see out there are our future selfs that are helping us win the battle against Hawk Moth". 

Tom and Sabine look at each other with shock in their eyes after all their own daughter just told them that she is Ladybug, Paris main Superhero they stand up and give Marinette a huge hug, Tom then put out his right arm and tell Adrien to join as he is part of the family, Adrien joins. 

"Sorry to break your family moment" said Alya "But it look like you two need to get ready" everyone goes to the computer monitor where they see Hawk Moth fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir. 

Cat Noir 2 does a black flip he is by a parked car "If you what Adrien to love you then give up being Hawk Moth, drop all of his future photoshoots and let him live a normal life" Cat Noir 2 hands out his hand "Just give me Nooroo and everything will be ok" Hawk Moth changes back into Gabriel he looks at Cat Noir's hands then reaches for his brooch but instead gets a knife and slits his wrists he then pulls the ring of him as Cat Noir 2 falls to the ground. 

In the lorry there was shock as they watched Gabriel kill his own son in cold blood without a second through. Gabriel held the ring as he heard Plagg 2 along with Ladybug 2 crying over Adrien's 2 body, Gabriel took a step back "A-Adrien?" Ladybug then smack Gabriel with her yo-yo "YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON" Ladybug yelled "Why the hell was he Cat Noir"? "Because he was chosen, because he is kind, sweet, the love of my life and he love being Cat Noir more then Adrien Agreste" Gabriel then looked at his dead son and then at Ladybug 2 earrings he then began to stab Ladybug 2 over and over again until she fell down using her last moments to grab onto her dead boyfriend hands. 

Gabriel then took the earrings he smiled "Finally I have done it" but then they vanished along with Marinette and Adrien 2 "WHAT NO, no what is happening?". 

REST OF THIS CHAPTER MARINETTE/LADYBUG 2 AND ADRIEN/CAT NOIR 2 WILL BE KNOW AS MARINETTE/LADYBUG AND ADRIEN/CAT NOIR DUE TO THEIR FUTURE SELVES BEING DEAD. 

Gabriel heard clapping as he saw Adrien Agreste come out form behind the lorry clapping his hands walking to him "Adrien but I through I killed you?" Gabriel said very cross "Oh that was my future self, he told me everything that happens when you won and how you put your own son through living hell just because of a Ring and a pair of Earrings" Gabriel then notices that Adrien does not have his ring on him "Your ring where is it?" Just then Ladybug flies into the scene she holds up the ring, smiles at Adrien in which Adrien smiles back and put it on her "NO" yelled Gabriel "THAT WAS MENT FOR ME" Ladybug costume change from Red with Black Spots to Black with Gold Spots "NOOROO DARK WINGS RISE" Hawk Moth was back he then run right into Ladybug as she punch him right into a wall he look with pure anger in his eyes he then saw Adrien looking at him "Help me son" "No maybe if you were a better Dad then yes but you're the worst Dad ever" Ladybug then pull the brooch off Hawk Moth "My Miraculous" Nooroo went flying and was caught by Adrien, Ladybug then knocked Gabriel out cold. 

Ladybug takes the ring off and give it back to Adrien "I don't what to do that ever again" "Don't worry My Lady you don't have do" They Kiss. 

The reporters look at what was played in front of them Ladybug changes back into Marinette "I Love You Adrien "And I Love You Too Marinette".

Gabriel then pushed Marinette to the Ground "I WILL HAVE THOSE POWERS" "It's too late" said Marinette as her neck was being squeezed by Gabriel "Those powers can only be used once every 100 years" Gabriel looked at Nooroo "Is at true"? "Yes Gabriel, is it" Gabriel looked at his hands he had failed his mission he then pick up Marinette by the neck chocking her to death then he heard a BANG sound go of he turn around and sees Adrien firing a gun at him he gets hit 6 times he falls down, Marinette runs to Adrien and kisses him they had won Hawk Moth was Dead and Nooroo was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hawk Moth is dead, but their still one chapter left to go. 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Aftermath and a cliffhanger.


	6. After The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie, Master Fu and a Cliffhanger.

Adrien was in shock he looked at the gun which was in his hand then at the person he shot, his own Father and arch emery which was dead on the ground.He drops the gun on the floor. 

"Oh my god, what did I just do? I killed someone, whats going to happen to me?" Adrien said has he hands were shaking, Marinette put her hands on his "Adrien it's going to be ok just breathe with me okay" Adrien breathes with Marinette. 

"He was still my Father after everything he did, he was still family" Nooroo then went to Adrien face "Even through my former master was a bad man. He talked about you dearly and he never wanted you do get caught in his other life which is why he send you to school and your other lessons plus he also had one rule.... never akumatized Adrien Agreste".

Marinette and Adrien looked at Nooroo. Adrien was shocked that his father did care about him, he felt a tear go down his face, he wiped it away "Thanks Nooroo, just whats going to happen to you know as you don't have an owner anyone?" "You and Marinette can take me to Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous.... I've stay with him until I get chosen for my next owner, let just hope that I will be used for good" 

A black Limo arrive at the scene and Nathalie comes out "ADRIEN!!!" Adrien sees Nathalie with tears in her eyes he runs up and hugs her "I saw what happen on the news, I'm so sorry about your Father Adrien". 

"It's ok Nathalie and i'm sorry that you lost your job" "Oh that don't worry, I can find another job, the thing is that your safe" she then sees Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo, she points at them "Are those?" "Yes, Tikki makes Marinette Ladybug, Plagg makes me Cat Noir and Nooroo made Gabriel into Hawk Moth". 

"Oh and Nathalie I going to stay at Marinette tonight if that ok with you" Nathalie Smile "Of course it is Adrien" 

***Night Time***

Adrien was laying on Marinette bed on the phone talking to Nino 

"Nino I'm fine" 

"My Bro is Cat Noir and I saw you and Marinette/Ladybug kiss so are you two are thing now?"

"Yes Nino we are" 

"We should totally do double dates. You and Marinette and Me and Alya" 

"That sound very fun and seeing how I am no longer modelling anymore I have a lot more free time on me"

Just then Marinette comes in with her hair down wearing nothing but her underwear and bra holding an condom "Nino I have to go now" "What no Adrien don't you dar" 

Marinette gave the condom to Adrien, he kisses Marinette on the lips and brings her down on to him. 

***Next Morning***

The following morning Adrien slowly open his eyes he looks and saw Marinette sleeping on top of him he looks under the covers to see that there were both naked he also saw a used condom on the floor he smiled to himself "Princess" "5 more minutes Tikki" Marinette eye shot open as she saw her boyfriend in her bed and they were both naked. Marinette puts her hand on his cheek "Morning Kitty" Marinette gives Adrien a kiss "So last night I didn't go in to bad" said Adrien "It was fun and you were perfect" 

***Time Skip***

Marinette and Adrien came down in their normal clothes all 3 Kwami's were their all ready eating Plagg came up to the two lovebirds "If you are going to have sex again, then don't be two loud and why was there no Camembert here, I had to go back home and get some, this is a Bakely" 

"We run out seeing that my mom and dad made a Camembert cake for the British Prime Minister" "Oh" "Right then" Adrien said as he clap his hands "Lets eat then Master Fu" 

***Master Fu's Massage Shop***

Marinette and Adrien opened the door and saw Master Fu "Ah Ladybug, Cat Noir how nice to see you" 

Wayzz come out form his finding place and Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo come out as well the 4 Kwamis have a loving hug. 

Nooroo gives the brooch to Master Fu who puts it away in the chest 

Marinette then goes to Master Fu "So whats going to happen to Ladybug and Cat Noir now? seeing how Hawk Moth is no more" 

"Hawk Moth is gone but that does mean that Ladybug and Cat Noir are not, You two still have to protect Paris and win against the battle against evil" 

Marinette and Adrien look at each other and smile at each other "We will" they say at the same time.

"Master?" said Wayzz "Yes Wayzz?" said Master Fu "We got the Moth Miraculous back but what about the Peacock Miraculous?" 

"Peacock Miraculous?" asked Adrien 

"The Peacock Miraculous belong to Duusu the Peacock Kwami but has been missing for as long as I can remember" 

"What does it look like?" 

"Well the brooch looks like a peacock with the shape of a peacock's body and head at the bottom centre and with nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it." 

Just then Adrien got a flashback "I seen it before in my Father safe" "Then we are going there Kitty". 

***Agreste Mansion***

Natalie is sitting at her desk looking at Adrien modelling photo's when Marinette and Adrien run into Nathalie Office and right up to the paining of Mrs Agreste, Adrien opens it and Plagg fly's into the safe and brings out the Peacock Miraculous.

"Adrien whats going on"? asked Nathalie

"My Father has two Miraculous the Moth one and the Peacock one" 

Tikki and Plagg look at the Brooch "Duusu seems to be trapped inside but luckily me and Plagg have an idea to get her out"

Marinette, Adrien and Nathalie look at Tikki and Plagg saying some ancient Kwami language and a bright blue light came from the brooch and Duusu fell out being caught by Tikki and Plagg "Tikki? Plagg?" she gives the two Kwamis a hug she then sees Adrien "Adrien" "You know me?" 

"Of course my owner speaks of you very well" "And who is your owner?" 

"Your Mother Adrien and she is alive but being held in Tibet" 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So a cliffhanger. There is going to be a Squeal and a Prequel (An Agreste in Tibet and The Day Hawk Moth Got our Miraculous) which will be coming soon
> 
> Next Story will be Time Travel Romance.


End file.
